Thingumy and Bob
Thingumy and Bob (Swedish: Tofslan och Vifslan, Finnish: Tiuhti ja Viuhti) are recurring characters in the Moomin works. Tofslan and Vifslan, as names, were based on those of Tove Jansson and her girlfriend at the time, Vivica Bandler. Thingumy and Bob speak strangely; in the original work, which is in Swedish, their language is created by adding a sla-syllable in the end of nearly every word. In the English translation, the language is portrayed by spoonerism, e.g. : "'Man you cake it out?' asked Thingumy. 'Mot nutch,' said Bob". Generally, other characters in the works don't understand them. In the comics "Jorden går under!" (1947-1948) the odd way of speaking was explained as Thingumy and Bob speaking a foreign language. In that comic, Snorkmaiden understands them, because "she had a woman's intuition". Janson draw the comic at the same time as she was writing the book Finn Family Moomintroll ('The Magician's Hat', Swedish: Trollkarlens hatt, 1948). In the book, only Hemulen can speak their language. History Thingumy and Bob are timid little creatures, who initially did not trust anyone. In the book Finn Family Moomintroll they arrive to Moominvalley with a large suitcase, running from the Groke. In the suitcase they are hiding the King's Ruby that they stole from the Groke. They are welcomed in the Moominhouse , but steal Moominmamma 's handbag to use as a bed. The Groke agrees to exchange the ruby for the Hobgoblin's hat . They eventually return Moominmamma's bag, when they realize how upset it makes her. When Thingumy and Bob open the suitcase to reveal the ruby in a party organized in honor of the bag's return, the Hobgoblin sees it all the way to the Moon. He shows up at the party and asks for the roby, but Thingumy and Bob want to keep it. The Hobgoblin, who can grant wishes to everyone else but himself, proceeds to grant one wish for everyone in the party. Thingumy and Bob wish for the Hobgoblin to have a ruby as beautidul as theirs; the Queen's Ruby. In the television series Moomin (1990) Thingumy and Bob appear in four episodes: "Tiny Guests" (episode 6), "The Suitcase" (episode 7), "The Hobgoblin's Magic" (episode 8) and "A Wonderful Present" (episode 74). The three first are based on the book Finn Family Moomintroll. In "A Wonderful Present" Thingumy and Bob return to Moominvalley with a present for the Moomins: a bulb of a singing flower. Stinky steals the bulb, but leaves it alone thinking it's just an onion. Moomins are able to get the present back through Hemulen. Gallery Thingumy, Bob and Mymble.jpg Thingumy and Bob with Ruby.png Moomintroll, Sniff, Thingumy, Bob and Moominpappa.jpg Thingumy and Bob are Afraid.jpg Thingumy and Bob (Who's there).png Thingumy and Bob Discuss with Snorkmaiden.jpg Thingumy Woke Up.jpg Bob sleeps.png Thingumy and Bob (Ep. 8).jpg Thingumy's First Day in Moominhouse..jpg Thingumy and Bob are Scared..jpg Thingumy and Bob are afraid.jpg Thingumy and Bob (The Suitcase).png Thingumy and Bob are sleeping.jpg Thingumy and Bob Know the Groke is Near.png Thingumy and Bob do not yet Continue the Journey.png Thingumy and Bob hiding under the bed.jpg Thingumy, Bob and the Drinking Glasses..jpg Thingumy, Bob and the King's Ruby.jpg Thingumy and Bob Over the Suitcase.gif Moominmamma, Thingumy, Bob and the Police Inspector.jpg Thingumy and Bob are back.png Category:Moomin Characters Category:Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka Characters